Some television systems incorporate two or more displays or screens to display video content from multiple sources. A set top box operatively connected to such a television system may receive signals, having video, from two or more sources and route the video from each of those sources to separate displays of the television system. In such television systems, the size and shape of the displays are fixed and, therefore, the manner in which any particular video content from any particular source can be displayed is limited. Other television systems combine two video contents, from a same source (e.g., a television receiver) into a single display (e.g., a picture-in-picture display).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.